Memórias
by xXxCarol-chanxXx
Summary: Depois de Trowa ter perco boa parte de suas memórias como piloto Gundam, Quatre o procura e tenta ajudar o colega a recuperar suas lembranças. Será que com o amor entre os dois, Trowa consiga recuperar suas memórias? Yaoi! 4x3x4


**N.A:**_ Como eu não tenho nada para fazer e de repente me bateu uma vontade ENORME de voltar a fazer fics, aqui estou, escrevendo mais uma fic de Gundam Wing, ela vai ser divididas em capítulos pelo menos vai tentar colocar a fic em capítulos Espero que todos gostem da fic! Ah, é provável que tenha alguns erros ortográficos, sabem como é né? Autora que está na oitava série! XD_

**Legenda:**

_**Falas: **-_

_**Pensamentos: **''_

_**Comentários da Autora: **( )_

**Classificação: Yaoi e provavelmente vai ter Lemon.**

**Casais: Quatre e Trowa (talvez tenha outros yaois, conforme o tempo eu vou pensando! XD)**

**Disclaimer:** Por mais que eu adore Gundam, o anime não me pertence, porque se não, a Relena já teria morrido faz eras, e o DuoxHeero, QuatrexTrowa, WufeixTreize já estariam juntos faz tempo também! XD Fic feita sem fins lucrativos, okay?

**Resumo: **_Depois de Trowa ter perco boa parte de suas memórias como piloto Gundam, Quatre o procura e tenta ajudar o colega a recuperar suas lembranças. (A fic se baseia em um dos episódios de Gundam, portanto não é OC)._

* * *

Estavam eles indo na nave de Quatre para mais uma batalha, mas agora era diferente, Trowa havia perdido boa parte de sua memória como Piloto Gundam, aquilo estava sendo doloroso, não só para ele, mas para seus amigos e principalmente para Quatre, seria difícil poder se aproximar do garoto de olhos verdes agora, poder toca-lo, poder ama-lo...

Quatre estava sentado em um dos bancos da nave, olhando o Espaço, perdido em seus pensamentos pelo moreno que tanto ama. Os dois pilotos e mais Noin estavam indo para uma Colônia que havia sido indicada pela moça para poderem consertar o Gundam do piloto Winner, eles viajaram por horas até chegarem ao local indicado, o clima dentro da nave estava baixo, não havia tido nenhuma conversa, apenas trocas de olhares entre o loiro e o moreno, olhares tímidos e discretos.

Finalmente tinham chegado na tal Colônia, Trowa lhe deu a mão para que o ''novo companheiro'' (1) pode-se se levantar, meio corado, Quatre aceitou a mão de Trowa, os dois ficaram uns dois minutos de mãos dadas, sentindo o calor um do outro, querendo serem tocados pelas mãos um dos outros (2)... Noin percebendo a situação que acabara de surgir, tentou atrair a atenção dos dois garotos.

Garotos, vamos logo! A Colônia Foreword (3) nos espera! – Disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Sim! – Disseram os dois pilotos juntos.

Os dois soltaram a mão um do outro e corados, saíram da nave junto com Noin.

* * *

Depois de muita caminhada, os três chegaram na Colônia, Noin entrou primeiro e foi acompanhada de Trowa e Quatre que vinham logo atrás, quando entraram na porta da Colônia, uma moça alta, de olhos verdes, cabelos pretos e de pele pálida havia entregado duas chaves a Noin. Os dois garotos ficaram se perguntando pra que seriam essas chaves. Noin disse um obrigada a mulher e virou rapidamente para os dois pilotos.

Bom, meninos, dois homens vão guardar o seu Gundam no deposito, Quatre. Em quanto isso, podem descansar, ah, vocês terão que dividir o mesmo quarto, tudo bem pra vocês? – Perguntou a Tenente esperando as respostas dos dois.

N..ã..o... t..e..m.. proble..ma... – Disse Quatre mais corado que pimentão vendido na feira.

Para mim está ótimo. – Disse Trowa com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Ótimo, aqui está a chave do quarto de vocês, é só subir as escadas que vocês dois chegaram lá, qualquer coisa é só me chamar, okay? – Falou Noin entregando as chaves e os guiando para o quarto.

* * *

Finalmente haviam chegado no quarto, Trowa abriu a porta e entrou, Quatre fez o mesmo. Os dois estavam surpresos com a decoração do quarto, era muito linda! Tinha uma cama de casal enorme, um sofá branco, uma televisão enorme, vários quadros e vasos de flores espalhados pelas paredes que eram azuis claras e pelos moveis. Para completar havia um banheiro ao lado, com banheira e tudo mais! Parecia aqueles quartos de filmes famosos.

Nossa! Que lindo quarto! Vamos dormir mesmo aqui? – Perguntou Quatre surpreso e encantado.

É o que parece né? – Respondeu Trowa com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

Err... Mas há um problema... Só tem uma cama aqui e ainda é de casal... – Fala o loiro corado.

Então eu durmo no sofá, okay? – Respondeu o moreno meio triste.

N...ã...o... Se for assim é melhor eu dormir no sofá! Ele parece confortável até... – Diz Quatre tímido.

Nem pensar, se for assim nós dois dormimos na cama de casal e ponto final! – Fala Trowa decidido.

T...á... A..g..o..ra s..e... m..e.. d..e..r l..i..c..e.n..ç..a v..o..u.. t..o..m...a..r u..m.. b..a..n..h..o... –Diz o loiro pegando uma toalha.

Tudo bem – Respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes se sentando no sofá e ligando a televisão.

Depois que o loiro entrou no banheiro, Trowa abriu um grande sorriso.

''Até que essa missão não vai ser tão chata assim...''

Continua...

* * *

_(1): Como o Trowa perdeu a sua memória, tive que colocar ''novo companheiro'', ficou brega! XD Mas até que combinou com a fic! oov_

_(2): Sim, sim, os dois tiveram um caso antes do moreno perder a memória, com o tempo vocês iram ver que na fic as lembranças de Trowa vão voltar e os sentimentos pelo loiro já estão voltando! _

_(3): Nome inventado pela Nah! XD Valeu, viu, amiga! Como eu não tenho criatividade nenhuma xD, tive de pedir ajuda pra achar o nome da Colônia! o.o_

Minhas aulas vão acabar semana que vem, provavelmente eu vou fazer o capítulo 2 lá para Sexta que vem... Ah, só vai ter cap 2 se tiverem Reviews, viu? uu é sacana

Então, até lá! Mandem Reviews e beijos para todos!


End file.
